Testament d'un exorciste
by Anders Andrew
Summary: L'histoire après coup d'une rencontre fatale; celle d'un exorciste et d'un Noah. Celle d'un prédateur et de sa proie... one shot yaoi


**Titre : Testament d'un exorciste**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew, c'est à dire moi**

**Fandom : D.Gray-Man (oh mon dieu, vous ne le saviez pas ?!)**

**Genres : One-shot, Yaoi (donc Romance), et Drame (ben ouais, le titre, c'est quand même "Testament...")**

**Rating : K+**

**Note de l'auteur : YEAH !! Je suis sûrement la première à parler de ce couple (en français en tout cas). Youpi ! Alors voilà, je vais vous faire découvrir ce slash pas très connu (car plutôt éphèmère), le Tyki/Daysha (ou Daisya) !! J'en suis tombée amoureuse en voyant les oeuvres de black machinery sur deviantart !! **

**Bon, alors voilà, c'est un POV de Daysha, et ça se passe (éventuellement) dans le manga, non dans l'animé...**

**...**

**...**

Ce qui me fait marrer, c'est rien tant que d'être mort la tête en bas que de m'être laissé battre par ce Noah.

C'est con. J'aurais pas dû être aussi surpris. C'est vrai que la famille Noah est connue pour êtes composée d'éléments exceptionnels aux qualités incroyables.

Je suppose qu'il me faut être d'accord. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau…

Ironique non ? Qui - et surtout moi - aurait pu deviner que la Mort se cachait sous les traits d'un dandy en redingote et haut de forme noirs ?

…

Rien à faire. Dès que je l'ai vu, je suis resté figé. Ces yeux dorés…une perfection d'orage dans la douceur laiteuse de ce visage si sombre.

Orage dangereux. Quand j'ai senti son regard sur moi, j'ai frissonné. Ce type est un fauve, ça se voit.

Mais les prédateurs les plus redoutables sont les plus agréables à dompter. C'est sans doute dans ce but mal défini, plein de défi et d'orgueil - et sûrement un peu déconfit de m'être laissé éblouir - que je shootais vivement dans ma balle de métal, visant la tête du gêneur.

Tyki Mikk.

Tyki.

Une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres prirent un pli de déception. Il évita la Cloche de la Charité d'un simple mouvement de côté et à une vitesse hallucinante, il se jeta sur moi.

Encore une fois, je me laissais avoir; au lieu de l'esquiver, je fixais ses yeux.

Un putain de tigre n'aurait pas eu autant de sauvagerie dans le regard.

Avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, il était sur moi; j'étais par terre, et il me tenait…complètement à sa merci, à califourchon, ses mains gantées enserrant fermement mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête. Mon capuchon avait glissé et je sentais le dallage froid sous ma nuque.

Ouais, je suis un bel idiot, je sais. Je n'ai jamais été capable de réfléchir un tant soit peu quand quelque chose me plaisait. Il fallait absolument que je l'ai, et ce tout de suite, sans penser aux conséquences.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais ce jour-là, si j'ai réellement été frappé par la foudre ou quoi, mais ç'aurait été bête de laisser passer une occasion de m'échapper. A moins que ce fût autre chose.

Toujours est-il que je parvînt à me redresser suffisamment pour l'embrasser.

Tyki.

Je ne vais pas décrire la sensation, ce serait inutile. Ya pas de mot.

Je dirais juste que son étreinte s'est un tantinet déserrée, assez en tout cas pour que je puisse lui flanquer mon poing dans la figure. Et ça, c'était jouissif.

Je me dégageais prestement de son emprise et rappelais ma Cloche. Je shootais à nouveau dedans, le pied sûr cette fois. La balle fendît les airs.

Mais avant qu'elle ne lui fende également le crâne, le Noah l'avait attrapée. D'une seule main.

C'est d'une seule main qu'il détruisît mon arme. Et mon Innocence avec.

…

La suite, tous la connaissent. Désarmé, je n'étais plus bon qu'à me faire attraper.

Alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans mon thorax, je hurlais des menaces, malédictions vengeresses de dernières heures.

Avant qu'il ne m'arrache le cœur.

…

Et tout cela, je l'ai vécu, les yeux rivés sur son visage à la beauté sans égale, à la fois tristesse indicible et sourire affreux. Moqueur. Et douloureux.

Bah, pour moi aussi, c'était mon premier baiser. XD

Daysha Barry


End file.
